1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rodent traps and more specifically to traps suitable for trapping mice or rats, said traps having repeating action, not requiring resetting after an animal has been trapped and ensuring that the trapped animal is unable to escape.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many animal traps including rodent traps have been invented. Some of them, such as spring-loaded impalers or jaw-type traps are dangerous to domestic animals and to humans. The disposal of trapped animals from such traps moreover, is a gruesome experience. Other types of traps are excessively elaborate and expensive. Some of them provide electronic sensing devices which, for trapping mice and rats, cannot be economically justified.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,149,774 to J. T. McArdle discloses a mouse trap designed to be placed on a shelf or any horizontal surface above the floor. The trap provides a tilting plateform. The animal's weight on the end of the platform tilts the platform, and the impact of the platform against a bait wire at the rear of the trap restores the platform to its original horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 272,507 to T. B. Zeller discloses a trap having a clip for clamping the trap to the rim of a bucket partially filled with water. A platform is supported on two lugs which pivot on a rod. The platform is designed to be heavier at the rear than the front such that when the animal walks toward the front where the bait is placed, the animal's weight tilts the platform and the animal falls into the bucket.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,466,178 to S. Lang, discloses a tilting platform which is hinged at the upper end of an inclined stick. At the rear of the platform, a counterweight is placed at an adjustable distance from the hinge. At the front of the platform, bait is placed at the end of a wire extending from the stick above and to the front of the platform. As the animal approaches the bait, it tips the balance and falls into a bucket placed under the trap.
A common defect in the prior art traps is the fact that a mouse or a rat can step on the platform, be frightened by the gradually increasing motion of the platform, and jump back to safety. Another defect of certain prior art traps is the fact that mice are agile enough to climb up a bait wire, eat the bait, and escape via the bait wire. Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved trap.
The object of this invention is to provide a trap having a platform which tilts very rapidly as soon as a rodent reachers a critical point of imbalance on the platform, so that the animal is unable to escape.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simple and economical trap which is repeatable, without the need for resetting the trap and supplying fresh bait, after a rodent has been trapped.